Perfection
by xoxoleesh
Summary: Writing in the person you love's yearbook is much harder than you think. It needs to be perfect. XxSmitchiexX
1. Sign My Yearbook?

**HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!**

**I'm baaaaaaack! anyone miss me? :)**

**I'm sorry to everyone about the looooong break AND deleting my stories without warning but its been a very difficult time for the past 6 months or so.**

**But I'm back and better than ever! :)**

**I just randomly thought of this when I was writing my english exam today...**

**So! Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. happy? :)**

* * *

"Mitchie! Wait up!" I stopeed and smiled, turning around at the sound og my best friend calling my name. His voice always seemed so different when he said my name; amazing different.

"Hey Shane, how did the exam go?" I asked, looking at the sparkle in his eye.

"It was okay. Won't know for a while," he answered. We stood there awkwardly just staring into each other's eyes.

"So…" I tried to make conversation.

"Oh right! Mitch, you still need to sign my yearbook, remember?"

"And you need to sign mine," I smiled as we swapped the two gold books. I saw Shane stare at the cover blankly, almost confused. "Shane? You okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"What?" He snapped his head towards me. "Oh sorry. Just thinking about what to say. It needs to be perfect for my best friend!"

Right. Perfect. That got me thinking, what was I supposed to say? _Dear Shane, I've been secretly in love with you for four years. Love, your best friend, Mitchie Torres? _I needed this to be perfect but I couldn't think of what I should write. I looked at the clock and I knew the bell was going to ring any second so I quickly scribbled in, _Shane, thanks for everything! Your best friend, Mitchie._ I closed the book and handed it to him watching as his face instantly lit up. I quickly walked away fefore he started to read it. I turned back around just in time to see what looked to be disappointment across his face as he read my thoughtless comment. I couldn't stand to look at his face when I knew I had caused that. I walked quickly down the hall and around the corner.

What was I thinking? How could I just write that? With everything I should have said and wanted to say, I could have written a whole freaking novel in his yearbook! Why did I have to be so stupid? Shane and I have been best friends for years! What I wrote was like write, _Have A Great Summer! _in someone's yearbook that you have only said hi to like twice in the past year. But Shane has always been there for me, comforted me, threatened to beat up my old boyfriends when they broke my heart, make me laugh, give me a hug when I needed one. Why couldn't I have just written that? It was supposed to be perfect! Now it's just a piece of garbage!

I guess he'll never know how I truly feel about him…

:):):):):):)

I got home just a little after 3 o' clock. Mom was still at work and Dad was probably still at the hardware store. I threw my bag by the door and walked over to the couch, throwing my shoes off in the process. I jumped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

A new Hot Tunes report popped up on the screen.

**Chad Dylan Cooper has been cast in the new upcoming box-office—**

"Gay!"

I jumped when I heard someone standing behind me. I turned around and saw Shane standing behind the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. "Who does this guy think he is? I mean look at his hair! To keep his bangs out of his eyes, he has to keep his head at a 90 degree angle! Go he must spend a lot of money on a chiro—"

"Shane!"

"What?" He asked, stopping his ramble.

"When, why and how did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago, cause I missed you silly! And I drove…?"

"Shane! You can't go barging into people's homes! It's rude and it's also considered a crime!" I laughed, half-serious.

Shane seemed to brush it off and shoved the bowl of popcorn in my face, "What some?"

I giggled and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing it into my mouth. He sat down next to me on the couch and we sat watching Hot Tunes together, making comments about the ridiculous storied they reported. I mean come on! Gabriella Montez walks from the gym to her car? Groundbreaking news! Seriously, what has the world become?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, looking at the text that was on the screen.

_**From: **__Bryan_

_Mitch!_

_Hang out later? ;)_

_Bryan_

"Mitchie, why is your ex-boyfriend texting you?" Shane demanded.

"Relax! We've just started hanging out again, that's all."

"Relax? Mitchie! This guy is an ass! What are you thinking? And why didn't you tell me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Shane! I didn't know I had get your approval for everyone I hang out with!" I yelled. I couldn't believe him!

"Whatever Mitchie. How could you even think of going back to Bryan after everything he put you through? You and I both know he's not worth the pain he put you through!"

Bryan and I had dated for about 4 months during freshman year. 3 years ago. We were so happy together! The perfect couple. People were always saying how cute we were together and that they could never see us breaking up. I couldn't see it either. Bryan was so perfect; I can't think of anything he wouldn't do for me. He would open doors for me, carry my books to class, he was close to my family, he wouldn't push me to go further than just a couple kisses; perfect. But that's until I found out it was a huge lie. Apparently Bryan was being paid by Tess Tyler, my ex best friend and the school's queen bee, to "date the geek of the school." It was all a stupid bet. After that, it was so hard for me to let anyone in again. I even shut Shane out for a little while. I just put up a wall that no one could break down.

Then about two weeks ago, I passed by Bryan in the hall. As per usual, I kept walking, didn't bother looking at him. We weren't friends anymore, it was like we didn't know each other at all and never did. But something changed that day. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me and smile. He had texted me later that day asking if we could talk. A part of me knew it was a bad idea, but the other part wanted to hear what he had to say. I decided not to tell Shane because I knew he would talk me out of it, and I didn't want him to. I was set on hearing Bryan out.

When we met up that night, we talked for a couple hours. He had completely changed. I really liked the new Bryan and I had completely forgiven him a long time ago; I'm not one to hold grudges. Ever since, Bryan and I had been texting and IMing and talking on the phone nonstop. It was almost like he was trying to become a new Shane in a way. I knew no one could ever replace Shane so I didn't worry about it.

"I don't even know why I bother talking. You're obviously never going to listen to me, Mitch. God, I can't even stand calling you that, now that I know HE calls you that. Bye Mitchie." And just like that, Shane was gone. It took a couple seconds until I heard the door slam. The slam was so hard, I was surprised the house hadn't shattered into a million pieces, like my heart.

Slowly, one-by-one, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I did my best to hold them back, there was no reason to cry. Shane and I had gotten into small fights like this in the past. It was going to be okay, right?

I went up to my room and grabbed my computer. I don't know how long I had been on the computer but somehow I had fallen asleep. I woke up when I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. I slowly made my way downstairs and opened the door. There was no one standing there but before I closed the door, I looked down. There sitting on my front step was a single gold book with a yellow sticky note stuck on it reading: _Mitchie._

I picked up the book and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

I opened the yearbook to the last page where I found I full page length note written in a familiar messy handwriting.

_Mitchie,_

_I remember the first day I ever saw you. You were on the playground playing with Caitlyn. Even at 4 years old, you were so beautiful. I knew then and there, nothing mattered anymore except for wanting you in my life. So I did just that. I walked over to you and as you probably remember as well, "Shane hi name my is." Man, I was a dumbass even back then._

_As the days, months, years went by, we grew closer and closer. You were and still are my one and only best friend in the whole world. You have no idea how hard it was for me to watch as jackass after jackass would come in, steal your heart and just rip it in half, not caring one little bit. But no matter what, I was determined to always get that smile back on your face. I never got tired of it. Your smile makes my whole world go round._

_Cheesy right?_

_You know how everyone says that high school changes everything? You have no idea how terrified I was that something was going to happen. I couldn't stand ever losing you, and I knew I had to do my absolute best to always keep you in my life. But through everything, nothing changed. We had made a promise when we were 4 that we would stay best friends forever and that promise has stuck through everything._

_There's only one problem. I don't want to be just best friends anymore. For the past 4 years, I have watched as guys who don't deserve you one bit have come into your life and ruined you and I can't take it anymore! _

_I'm sorry for sounding so controlling about Bryan but I just can't bear to think of everything he did to you. And I am so scared it might happen again. _

_Before I end this you need to know one thing Michelle Madeleine Torres. _

_I love you._

_More than anything in this entire world. _

_I always have, and I always will. You're the one Mitch. You always have been._

_Forever yours,_

_Shane Grey_

As I finished reading the note that would forever change my life, I noticed a small wet spot on the page. I quickly reached up to my face and wiped away the rest of the tears. Tears of happiness.

Because there it was. Perfection.

* * *

**Review? :)**

**Please?**

**I haven't written in MONTHS so I may be a little rusty... :$**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**I will most likely make this into a two shot so alert it! :D**

**xoxo,**

**leesh**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Ok, so I feel guilty for taking like 3 months to update, but I made sure to make it extra good for you guys! ;)**

**Thank you for all of your WONDERFUL reviews!**

**Oh how I seriously love you guys! You mean the world to me. Like Shane does to Mitchie and Mitchie does to Shane ;)**

**Wellll…**

**Here it is!**

I couldn't sleep last night. I must have re-read Shane's note over and over again, maybe a thousand times! Shane loves me? Plain, boring me? How is that even possible?

I mean yes, we've been friends since we were 4 years old, and yes I've been in love with him for four year and yes, it just so happens that his feelings are mutual. But could we ever work out as a couple?

Shane was wanted by practically every girl in the school. Hell! Even a few guys wanted him! He had a perfect smile, and amazing personality, and god; those eyes! His beautiful brown eyes made me want to melt right when he looked at me. He was everything I could ever ask for and more. But I didn't deserve him. Shane is the exact definition of perfection and Me? I'm just… Mitchie. No one cares about Mitchie Torres.

I would never forget that first day we met. Shane was so adorable. Of course at the time, it was all, "Ewww! Cooties!" But no matter what, deep inside I knew right then and there that Shane was the one. I know it doesn't make sense for a four year old to think that, but something just clicked. There was no one else at that moment, and there still isn't.

Shane has stuck by me through everything. I couldn't have ever asked for a better best friend. I could call him at 3 in the morning just for a bowl of ice cream and he would be at the side of my bed with a bowl of Chunky Monkey within seconds. Granted I sometimes took that perk for granted, but he never minded.

What am I supposed to do now?

I needed to go for a walk. I got up off my bed and walked out my door. Just as I was about to close my door, something on my wall caught my eye. Tomorrow's date: June 22nd. And written across the small square in red, block letters were the words: SHANE'S BIRTHDAY.

How could I have forgotten it was Shane's birthday tomorrow? I feel terrible!

I ran out the door and jumped into my car, driving as fast as I could to my destination.

As I parked the car when I arrived, I looked up at the large building imprinted with the words, West Valley Mall.

I hurried in and instantly went to the nearest card store. I stopped at the birthday section and scanned through all of the subjects. I considered a Husband car; Shane and I had gotten each other husband and wife cards one year for our birthdays. But that just seemed too real for this situation.

After 25 minutes, I found it was no use looking for the perfect card. I figured out you can't buy perfection. It was a lost hope.

As I was walking back to my car I tried to think of the perfect thing to get Shane for his birthday.

Skywriting?

A sappy dinner where I pour my heart out?

Fireworks?

Sunglasses?

A Watch?

A Cheesy Coupon Book?

Wait! I got it! A small scavenger hunt, one clue that would lead him to me. We'd dance under the stars, I would finally tell him how I felt, it was perfect. Shane truly deserved it.

I spent the drive home planning every detail.

:):):):):):):)

The next day, I began the process. All that was really needed was a note for Shane and for me to get ready.

I spent the day grabbing a few supplies I also needed, and trying to calm myself down. I couldn't believe that in a few hours, I would be telling Shane everything I have wanted to ever since I could remember.

As I hopped into the shower around 7, I began thinking of the perfect thing to write for Shane. Something that didn't give it all away, but something that still got the point across…

When I was done showering, I had it. It was perfect.

I sat down at my desk, grabbed a pen and a nice piece of stationary I had lying around.

_Shane,_

_From the day I met you,_

_I knew you were the one_

_Go to the place_

_Where it all begun._

_Mitchie_

I signed my name, dotting my 'I" with a little heart; cheesy I know, and went to do my hair and makeup.

20 minutes later, I was fully ready and so nervous, I thought there was an earthquake from the amount I was shaking.

I quickly got dressed; a pair of simple black jeans with a flowing tank top.

I grabbed the note, put it in a small envelope, grabbed the few things I had ready and ran out the door. I quickly looked at my phone and saw that it was already 8:00.

Below the time, I saw 4 missed texts and 2 missed calls. All from Shane. I was scared to even look at any of them. He probably thought I forgot his birthday.

Shit.

I drove to Shane's house, the letter tightly in my hand as I gripped the steering wheel.

I parked my car just on the street outside of Shane's house, still running so I could make a quick getaway when I dropped off the note.

I placed the note against the door, so it would fall inside when he opened the door.

I rang the doorbell and sprinted back down the driveway, jumping into my car and speeding away, towards my next and final destination; West Valley Kindergarten

Seeing as it was a Saturday, no one was there, so I figured it would be ok if I used the playground for a couple of hours. I didn't really have time to fully think it through and maybe call the school so this will have to do.

I laid out the blanket I brought and sat the small picnic basket on it. I placed a couple of candles around the blanket, carefully lighting them. This was a school after all!

I looked at my phone: 8:25. Ok… Hopefully Shane will get here soon.

I sat on the blanket for another few minutes and started thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Does he still feel the same way? Is he going to be mad I didn't tell him sooner? Is he going to kiss me? Oh god, those lips!

Before I knew it, I was pacing and biting my fingernails; something I did whenever I was about to pass out from nervousness.

Not too long after, I heard the school gate open and soon afterwards, close. I looked over and saw the schools janitor. When I looked closer I saw that it was Mr. Iris. He's still working here? God, he looks old!

This got me even more nervous. What if he doesn't even show up? Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod!

I can't handle all of this.

"Mitchie?"

I turned around, holding my breath in – no idea why – and saw the most beautiful human being in the planet standing before me.

"Shane, you came," I breathed. I was at a loss for words.

"Of course I came, your note told me to."

"Yeah about that…" I laughed slightly.

"Mitchie, what does it mean?" He asked, stepping closer to me. He was close enough for me to smell his aftershave and jesus it smelled heavenly.

"Shane, you might want to sit down."

He got a weird look in his eye but obeyed, sitting on the nearby bench.

"Shane, when I first saw you, I must admit I thought you were a little creepy. I mean you were staring at me from across the schoolyard. But I noticed that your eyes were intoxicating, your smile was heart melting, and your whole being was absolutely beautiful.

Those first words you spoke to me, you sounded like an angel. I still remember it perfectly. I will never forget it. You've been my best friend through everything, even 'jackass after jackass,'" he blushed slightly at the mention of his note. It was adorable.

"You know the perfect way to make me smile, you know the perfect words to say, you know the perfect way to tell me bad news and most importantly, you know me. And I love you for that. The way you can tell when I'm upset, the way you can put a smile back on my face within seconds, it's amazing.

Shane Grey, you wrote me a note saying you didn't want to be my best friend anymore. Well I can't make that deal with you. I need you to be my best friend. But the truth is, I've been in love with you for the past 4 years. Completely, hopelessly, crazily in love with you and I can't hold it in any longer! I'm tired of pretending like I don't feel anything when you look at me. You make me go weak at the knees just by looking at me. I love you Shane Grey. More than anything in this entire world. As much as I need my best friend, I need a boyfriend more."

With one final look at Shane, I finished my speech, terrified of what was coming next.

The next few seconds were a complete blur. One second he was sitting on the bench, the next he was standing right in front of me, hands on my face pulling me in to the greatest kiss of my entire life.

It wasn't at all like the earth-shattering ones you see in movies. It was much more unique. It was 4 years of built up love, poured out into a mere 30 seconds or so. It was gentle yet passionate and deep at the exact same time.

As we broke away, we were both breathless and smiling. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and saw pure love. I couldn't believe it. After all this time, Shane Adam Grey was finally mine.

"Mitchie, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I regretted writing all of that in your yearbook, afraid you didn't feel the same, but you had to know. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I love you so much it hurts," he said, beaming.

"I love you more," I said proudly.

"That's not possible." And before I knew it, Shane had my lips captured in what was the second best kiss of my life. At this point I had no idea what I was so nervous about. This moment couldn't get any better. I was completely putting my whole being into the kiss until I remembered something.

I broke away too quickly. "Shane, Happy Birthday."

He smiled and game me a long kiss before breaking away and pulling me into his arms. I never wanted to leave.

The next few hours, we spent lying in each other's arms staring up at the stars. I couldn't believe everything that had happened. Shane was mine, he really was. This was the greatest most fantastic, most incredible moment of my entire life. I couldn't wrap my head around any of it. I was truly on cloud nine.

Being in Shane's arms, I couldn't explain it. It just felt so right, like we were the only two people in the world. I never ever wanted him to let me go. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Ever.

I loved him with my whole heart. It hurt anytime he would walk away, or hang up to phone, or take more than 5 minutes to answer a text. I never wanted to be away from him. I couldn't live without him.

I was so completely in love with Shane Adam Grey.

I turned over to look into his eyes.

"Shane?"

"Yeah Mitch?"

"If you could sum up this day in one word, what would it be?"

He thought for a few moment. His eyes glazed over and he got a serious look onhis face before turning his face back to me.

"Perfection."

**So quite a few of you wanted Mitchie to write something back to Shane and a few of you wanted a kiss. I didn't know how to do both so I compromised. Mitchie wrote a small note to Shane, yet poured her heart out, earning her kiss :)**

**I really hope you liked it!**

**Review?**

**Please? **

**Yay :)**

**xoxo,**

**leesh**


End file.
